Silent tears
by Mavis Uchiha Fairy
Summary: ((Viñeta)) ((HitsuKarin)) Para el reto "Más de quince días" del foro "Un poco de hielo al fuego". Esa actitud era de las causas de su infinito amor al capitán shinigami. —Karin, perdóname. —Eres un idiota Toushiro. Harás la cena cada que vengas. / Era irónico que siendo tal y como era siguiera, más lo hacía, sólo seguiría con su seleccionado destino.


**Disclaimer**_;; Bleach es propiedad de su autor intelectual, Tite Kubo, yo escribo sin fines de lucro._

* * *

******【 Silent tears** **】**

**...๓...**

**︻**

**Capítulo único.**

**︼**

**...๓...**

**(( **_Viñeta_** ))**

**...๓...**

**«-•}I|[ N**o**. **de** P**alabras**: **521 **]|I{•-»**

**...๓...**

**мανł§ υснłЋą ךּąιгץ**

**...๓...**

Suspiró al cerrar la puerta resignada, todo su esfuerzo se volvía nulo cuando ese ser al que podía jurar ante cualquiera, amaba, renunciaba a sus sentimientos por su propio deber, pero ella no podía decirle o hacer nada, porque no era tomada en cuenta en ese aspecto y porque, simple y sencillamente no quería que cambiara, pues esa actitud firme, protectora y responsable, era de las causas principales, de su infinito amor al capitán shinigami de la décima división.

Arrojó con fuerza su bolso a algún lugar desconocido de ese, su ahora oscuro apartamento, ahí donde cada que él la visitaba, podía amarlo y ser amada sin restricciones, con todo su cuerpo, mente, alma, corazón y espíritu, ahí donde ahogaba lágrimas silenciosas cuando él se marchaba o simplemente no llegaba a hacer acto de presencia… ahí donde ahora, después de dejar su nuevo –y único –, par de zapatillas tan negras como lo eran su cabello y ojos, en el recibidor, se permitió derrumbarse en esa fría y solitaria vivienda, que era compartida con un fantasma.

Pero… –oh si, jodidos ¨peros¨ –, no se quejaba, nunca lo haría, porque al verlo de nuevo, abrazarlo, perderse en su aroma, enredar sus dedos en ese exótico y único cabello blanquecino que le encantaba, oh perderse en los turquesas orbes de Toushiro Hitsugaya, eran la gloria para ella. Y era irónico que siendo tal y como era, siguiera esperándolo, más algo en sus venas, tal vez lo Kurosaki, oh lo Shiba, oh tal vez ambas cosas, le hacían mantenerse firme con su camino elegido, su decisión estaba tomada y no se arrepentía de ello ¿Por qué debería? Si su hermana melliza llegó a donde está, con ese… monstruo –porque no podría ser llamado de otra manera aquel rubio –, ella podía tragarse esas amargas, silenciosas e invisibles lagrimas que su alma derramaba, por ese amor al shinigami de blanquecinos cabellos.

—Karin… —escucharlo era, como una droga para ella, por la que bien podría y soportaría cualquier efecto secundario causado por tantas dosis discontinuas; soltó el control del televiso que en esos momentos se disponía a observar después de terminar de arreglar el apartamento y corrió a sus brazos, entre reclamos e insultos —. Perdóname por haber cancelado nuestra salida al parque, déjame recompensarte y hacer la cena para los dos.

—Eres un idiota Toushiro. —Bien podría beber mil tragos amargos de lágrimas silenciosas por esas gotas de elixir, más se las cobraría con creces al albino… aunque estando a su lado, el mundo desaparecía. —Harás la cena cada que vengas, como pago inicial.

Pero bien, ella era Karin Kurosaki (Shiba) y su amor eterno, no se enteraría de ese único secreto, ocupando su orgullo, altivez, espontaneidad, brillo y fuerza que siempre la caracterizarían, solo para mantener el secreto oculto en lo más profundo de su alma, donde también, terminaba enviando todo ese líquido salado que nunca vería la luz en sus preciosos luceros ónix. Y aunque ese frío capitán mantuviera su corazón en aquella jaula de hielo, ella no se quejaría, solo seguiría con su selecto destino, forjado a base de sus propias decisiones.

**...**

**...**

**¿Quién asegura que las caras siempre son las que se muestran? La verdad sobre la felicidad vana de la linda membrillo no es la que ni Yuzu, ni Toushiro quisieran. De una retorcida forma, es la contra-parte del cumpleaños de Yuzu. Ambas hermanas masoquistas a su propia forma hahaha. Esperando les guste, a mi ambas me han fascinado, porque siempre imaginan que la vida romántica de ellas dos sería perfecta, pero aquí me quise concentrar en lo angustiante que es tener un amor y no disfrutarlo en su plenitud.**

**Para quién llegue a insinuar que somos "plaga" que le quede claro, solo las cosas sin talento -no se le puede llamar de otra forma a tantos cliches... -, son plaga. Si tienen algún problema, mi bandeja esta libre y no me molesta que me digan las cosas, les respondo igual... oh peor ¡Y para seguirle! Por cada HitsuHina que suban, me asegurare de subir 5 HitsuKarin y, de calidad.**

**Mavis U. Fairy**

**Fiel servidora, espera sus reviews.**


End file.
